


Календарь

by captainhook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: Дестиэль драббл. Происходит после 9х03, где Кас человек, который был убит ангелом.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Календарь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948232) by [JamzM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamzM/pseuds/JamzM). 



> “There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends  
> And I meant everything I said that night  
> I will come back to life  
> But only for you  
> Only for you ”

— Кас, ты не можешь… ты не можешь больше так делать, ты не можешь опять умереть при мне, — Дин ворчал, проводя рукой по своим волосам. — В моей жизни погибло слишком много людей, но без тебя и Сэмми… — он затих пока он расхаживал по кухне.

— Я буду в порядке, Дин. Я буду осторожнее, — пообещал Кас. 

— Но знай, что если я умру, я вернусь к жизни, ради тебя, — он заверил Дина. 

— Что, если следующего раза не будет? Если бы Сэма там не было, Иезекииль бы не был, ты бы умер в этой чертовой квартире! — Дин сорвался. — Ты теперь человек, если что-то пойдет не так, ты не всегда сможешь это исправить.

— Я понимаю, Дин. 

***

Два дня спустя, мальчики были на другой охоте. Иезекииль настаивал на том, чтобы Кастиэль оставил братьев в покое, поэтому Дин прогнал его, прежде чем они ушли. У него было предчувствие, что он знает, как это закончится: мертвым Касом. 

***

Дин хмурился, смотря на лежавший перед ним календарь, нарисовав на нем пятый черный "Х". Прошло пять дней с тех пор, как они слышали о Касе.

— Мы дали ему одноразовый телефон, он уже должен был объявиться, — прошипел Дин. 

— Я уверен, что он в порядке, Дин, — Сэм заверил его. — Он не первый раз пропадает без вести… 

— Я просто думаю, что что-то не так, — Дин ответил с вздохом. Телефон Дина зазвонил, и он вскочил чтобы взять трубку. 

— Алло?

— Здравствуйте, это Дин Снайдерсон? — Голос на другом конце спросил. Дин напрягся. Это было имя, которое они использовали в делах ближайших родственников. Если кто-то нашел это имя, значит, они нашли телефон Каса.

— Да, — хлоднокровно ответил Дин.

— Это доктор Джонс из больницы Св. Елизаветы в Гринвуде. Вы указаны здесь как экстренный контакт Кларенса, — она пояснила. Дин закрыл глаза. 

— Мне жаль сообщать вам, что Кларенс скончался.

Мороз пробежал по коже Дина, и он упал на пол.

— Если бы вы могли приехать сюда в течение следующих нескольких дней, чтобы опознать тело для нас, и принять некоторые меры… — она продолжила. Дин вздохнул. 

— Да. Да, я буду там.

***

Сэм и Дин сидели по обе стороны стола, на котором лежал Кас на заброшенном складе. Мальчики рисовали повсюду символы для защиты от демонов, оставляя место для ангелов. Теперь, когда Сэм исцелился, Иезекииль нашел новый сосуд, так что у мальчиков не было выбора. Дин склонил голову и вздохнул.

— Если кто-то из вас, ангелов, слушает и заботится о Касе, слушайте. Кас… Кас мертв. Он был убит, и я уверен, что это был один из вас, предательских сукиных сынов. Но если кто-то из вас верил в него, и все еще верит, найдите меня. Я буду у вас в долгу.

Дин услышал звук дрожащих крыльев.

— Кто ты? — спросил он. 

— Фейт, — прощебетала блондинка. Дин усмехнулся самому себе. 

— Фейт, а? Ну, ты можешь вылечить Каса? — он спросил, сразу к делу. 

— Да, — ответила она. Её рука выстрелила лучами белого света, когда она положила руку на грудь Каса. Он всхлипнул и сел, сразу же встречаясь взглядом с Дином. 

— Кас? — прохрипел Дин, протягивая руку, чтобы докоснуться до его лица. 

— Дин, — ответил Кас, трясь носом о руку Дина. Дин обнял Каса, рыдая ему в плечо.

— Я говорил тебе никогда так больше не делать.

— Я сказал тебе, что вернусь к жизни, ради тебя. Только ради тебя.


End file.
